


Young Justice: United

by aoyamayuuga



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (at least during the prologue), Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Stream of Consciousness, season 3 fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyamayuuga/pseuds/aoyamayuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wakes with a gasp.</p>
<p>One wakes with a groan.</p>
<p>One wakes with a scream.</p>
<p>One comes apart in one place and comes together in another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Justice: United

Space - Rao Star System.  
16:27  UTC  
Dec  28, 1989  
  
The ship whirls to life as it powers on and she can't help but worry about that. She should already be on route not stuck on- on some asteroid belt? There's rock and space dust everywhere from the single clear opening the escape ship has-  
  
Did her ship get thrown off? That's not good that's not good she can't afford to be slowed down. _He_ needs her. She has to protect him. She promised everyone. She _swore_.  
  
The ship's AI rattles off commands, directions, reconfigurations, recalculations- Time: Unknown. It says over and over. She has to figure out what’s going on, has to override everything if it comes to it- middle of an asteroid belt or not. She has to figure it out before-  
  
Cryostasis Commencing.  
  
No. No. No. Her mouth opens but no sound comes out.  
  
_No no no what’s going on_ -  
  
Not yet, not until she figures out where she is where _he_ is-  
  
She fights for consciousness as hard as she can.  
  
"K-Kal-"

She loses herself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

???      
??:??  ???  
???  ???, ????  
  
Everything is pain. His back is killing him. He probably has a concussion if his head wasn't blown right off. Considering how much it hurts, it probably wasn't. He knows the damage to his torso is worse, he can smell his own charred skin- his chest, stomach, and even his chin-  
  
Wasn't it supposed to be fleeting? _Boom_ , bright blinding painful light, shrapnel sure that too, and then he's gone? No?  
  
_Damn_. Dying- almost dying either one who cares at this point- fucking hurts, he wants his money back.  
  
And if he didn't die- hasn't died whatever- then he hopes help gets to him soon because this fucking sucks-  
  
"Help!! Someone-"  
  
Oh good, someone's here already. Just in time for a nap.

 

* * *

 

 

Gotham Cemetery  
06:46  EDT  
April 28, 2013  
  
The air is knives on his lungs with every gasp, there are stones all around, letters on them but he can't make put the words he doesn't know doesn't know doesn't know-  
  
Breathing is not worth it, not with this pain but he has to-  
  
Has to what exactly?  
  
He doesn't know- who is he where is he where-  
  
Where is B-  
  
Who- who is he looking for?? He is looking for someone, he feels it but who, who is he looking for-  
  
Help they could help, he knows- they whoever they are, they could help with the pain, the fear, he knows it. Knows it in each aching bones and each broken and bleeding finger.  
  
But who- who is he looking for he has to find them he has to but where-  
  
There's nowhere to start but forward, towards the lights.  
  
He'll search and find-  
  
Find-  
  
Find-  
  
Who-  
  
What-  
  
Breathe. Step. Breathe. Step. Breathe. Step.  
  
_Live_.

 

* * *

 

 

???  
??:??  ???  
??? ???, ????  
  
His legs won't listen to him- he wants to stop running. He never thought he'd ever even think that in his life but he wants to _stop_ running so _so_ bad.  
  
It feels like he's been running for years. Decades. _Centuries_. Maybe even longer.  His lungs are shrieking in pain, his head feels like it’s being scrambled, his abs feel like their being ripped apart muscle by muscle-  
  
And his legs- they just won't stop won't stop _won't stop_.  
  
He needs them to stop.  
  
He needs to stop. _Now_.

 


End file.
